


Roamers at 3 p.m. playing a serenade

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 6





	Roamers at 3 p.m. playing a serenade

＊ABO  


＊黑道設定  


＊馬東有

**‧Roamers at 3 p.m. playing a serenade**

**‧Horny Missionary**

羅渽民很早就決定不上大學了。他是懷著報恩的心，想盡快償還黃仁俊父親的人情，所以早早投入這項「事業」。儘管他在校成績還不差，上一間普通的國立大學還是可以的，可他還是在個人志願會談中和老師說了以後要出去工作。

『你家裡經濟狀況不好嗎？老師可以幫你找找提供全額獎學金的學校。』

『家裡還好，還可以，』事實上黃仁俊家有錢得要死，多收養幾個養子養女都不是問題，『只是我現在想先出去工作，真的要讀大學以後還可以讀。』

『那……你想過以後要做什麼了嗎？工作，有方向嗎？』

『有，』他說，『認識的長輩已經幫我留個缺了。』

培養下一個仲裁人。黃仁俊的父親想，這狗孩子雖然體力好、格鬥技巧也是一等一，但放著讓他出去當打手肉搏似乎太可惜了，要是受傷了或斷手斷腳，說不準寶貝小兒子會趁某天半夜去抄了那人的家，最後讓整個地下社會陷入一片火海。為了這個行業的安穩與平衡，「老大」決定讓羅渽民學著怎麼當一個真正中立的仲裁人。

對於這事他心意已決，就算黃仁俊反對也沒辦法，後悔了也要自己吞下。不過，菜鳥仲裁人也不是一下子就能操全盤，現在他另一個身分就是小少爺的保護者。因此就變成，只要黃小少爺下課的時間他有空，一定親自開車到校門口等。當時的羅渽民正是白金髮色的狀態，多吸引人，儘管大學裡多是奇裝異服的人，但那髮色加上那臉蛋那身材那身挺拔的黑西裝和黑頭車，其他搞怪的人不過只是路邊野草。

如果恰巧是系上的課，下課鈴聲一響，羅渽民就已經在外面停好車等他了，其他同學就會問黃仁俊那是他的誰。第一學期黃仁俊還神秘兮兮不說，只說是他家的人，搞得有些Omega都上前問他怎麼攻陷那個Alpha、喜歡什麼樣的、有伴侶了嗎；第二學期開始他就直接丟下一句「我男人」後甩著背包走人。作為系上、甚至全校最虎的Omega，黃仁俊決定在那些人看羅渽民以前就戳瞎他們眼珠，斷他們的路。

大二時黃仁俊加入了校刊社，負責採訪、整稿。學校的校刊社規模大，以前高中時就曾耳聞過，聽說很多傳媒系所的人都會去那訓練。學期初他立刻跑過去說要應徵記者職位，無論要他採訪什麼都願意，要他深入黑社會採訪也可以。學長姐互看一眼，只說「我們不會要你做那種事……」，然後就受理他的申請書了。

社辦不大，是一間高中教室的大小。平時沒事也可以去那休息、做自己的事。黃仁俊知道還是有鎖門的時間，便趁機摸走了社長口袋裡的鑰匙，壓在黏海報用的黏土上，帶回去叫人打一把備鑰。

打備鑰沒什麼特別的原因，他只不過想和羅渽民開發校園打砲地圖。去年校慶時他帶羅渽民走遍了校園，系館、系辦、教室、社辦外，還去了體育館、圖書館、以及校史館。沒上大學的羅渽民對這些地方很感興趣，在圖書館看見一排原文書很是詫異。黃仁俊領他到只有國文系學生才會來的古文區，手指一點一點書背，說平時寫期末都要來這借書……然後點點點的，手就點到羅渽民褲襠去。環顧四周確認沒人後，蹲下來給他含了一發。此後黃仁俊就拉他的校園各處死角去，也不管是白天還傍晚，光天化日之下就做起來。非死角的地方更刺激，隨時都有人會經過，叫得歡時他根本不管了，還是羅渽民堵他嘴才知道有人。

這次也一樣，趁禮拜五下課後，大家都回趕著搭車老家的時間，開了社辦的門，要解鎖新的地點，也解開自己襯衫鈕釦，壓著羅渽民的頭下來兩人就開始親熱。

黃仁俊躺在滿是A4影印紙的大桌子上，大喘著氣享受羅渽民的愛撫，然後被翻過身，壓在桌子上、褲子被脫下──開始了活塞運動。對於羅渽民黃仁俊隨時都可以濕，才沒幾下就進入正題大開大幹。

兩人十指緊扣嵌進手掌心肉裡，後頸部正被一隻大狗狗啃咬著──就聽見社辦外有腳步聲。

「你快拿完充電線就走啊，我們車快趕不上了。」

「知道啦！」

不對。

「社長的聲音！」黃仁俊嚇得不行，匆忙起身，褲頭都來不及拉上，羅渽民就抱起他慌張地看，看有哪裡可以躲。

「書櫃後面、後面！」黃仁俊說。教室最後面有一個大書櫃，和牆壁之間卡著幾塊老磚，足夠躲他們兩人了。

門打開了。

「嗯？誰把桌子弄這麼亂？」

「吼，快啦，拿你的充電線啦！」

「好啦好啦！欸……等一下，我記得是放在電腦櫃啊……」

「抽屜呢？」

「我找找……」

大氣都不敢喘一口。

黃仁俊兩腿夾羅渽民腰夾得緊緊的，兩隻手也環得死，還得壓住羅渽民那頭惹眼的金髮，況且，剛剛那一番忙亂中調好的姿勢，他可以感覺到羅渽民發硬的肉棒就蹭在兩片臀肉中間。

「等……怎麼都沒看到？」

「唉唷你真的是……！」

腳步聲逼近。

黃仁俊怕得不行，在內心向神明祈禱拜託別發現拜託別發現拜託別發現……光著屁股祈禱的。好像有點不敬，但真的是危急時刻。

「找到了！在講台這邊！」

「好快走快走！」

聽見門上鎖的聲音，兩人稍稍探頭，確定真的沒人後，才敢出來。

「還好沒被發現……啊！等一下！啊嗯──！」

羅渽民就著現在的火車便當姿勢，把黃仁俊壓在書櫃上，直搗黃龍。剛剛那一下子他實在憋得不行，獵物就在前面，還一直用屁股肉蹭他，蹭得他肉棒又脹大一圈，非得把黃仁俊操得前面後面都噴汁直到滿地都是水才放過他。

這校園打砲地圖開發的過程還真是艱辛。

**‧Happy Birthday**

事發只是因為一個手機殼。就只是一個手機殼。李東赫清清喉嚨，擺起說書人的姿勢，對剛洗完澡隨口問起「為什麼那兩個吵架」的李馬克說起這件事的來龍去脈。

就發生在羅渽民的生日派對上。

黃仁俊正懷著他們的第一個兒子，當時八月中，肚裡的小泡芙也八個月了，就算他再瘦，肚子還是圓滾滾地凸出一顆。羅渽民要上工之前都會摸摸黃仁俊的肚子，跟裡面還未出世的兒子說再見。看上去是挺和樂的一家人，每天羅渽民就去調停仲裁，黃仁俊就自己去雜誌社上班，回家時拿些雜誌和收集到的散張攝影海報給羅渽民看。每天的日子都平平順順，沒有爭吵，也沒有責罵或冷戰。人家說懷孕期間情緒會不穩、會害怕、會尋求自己伴侶的注意，黃仁俊通通沒有。

還以為是這樣。以為日子會平和到小泡芙出生。直到羅渽民生日這天。

黃仁俊肚子大了，特地出去外面吃也麻煩，就在八月十三前幾天訂好了外燴送來。現在他知道羅渽民愛吃什麼、不吃什麼了，所有他喜歡的都點上一道，從海到陸到空都來，地上爬海裡游天上飛奇珍異獸都料理；蛋糕不能有太多奶油，適量的妝點可以，最好是巧克力；酒呢紅白各一支，甜甜的氣泡酒也不能忘，給他喝的就是桃子汽泡水和熱紅茶。禮物呢，特地從德國訂了一台還沒發售的中片幅相機。萬事俱備只欠壽星。

生日晚餐只叫來熟人，李東赫作為廚師還是要露一番手藝的，就要黃仁俊別點羊排，他親自去料理。李馬克還在美國沒回來，只叫李東赫帶來禮物。而李帝努呢是跟著羅渽民一起回家的，手上就拎了一支威士忌，據說是有年紀和口碑的蘇格蘭酒廠直送。

自從和黃仁俊在一起後，羅渽民的生日派對幾乎都是這樣。剛來到黃家時根本沒人在乎他生日幾號，有些喜歡帶小孩的大哥們會問一下，然後裝作不在乎、忘記了，生日的凌晨就忽然帶去路邊的便利商店買一些甜點和汽水，說生日了啊，吃點甜的開心一下，吃甜食會開心。

小時候爸媽還在時也不過就買個小蛋糕，一家三口關燈點蠟燭慶祝而已。二十歲那年生日他和老闆在釜山港口處理貨物問題，半夜驅車回家，想睡也睡不著，忙了一整天後反而身體不讓他睡，清醒得很。黃仁俊在那個小公寓裡等他回家，窩在沙發上看同學傳來的研討會資訊，一聽開門聲就跑過去，套上鞋子就說我們出去。

出去幹嘛？都半夜三點了。羅渽民還是被他拉出門，兩人就在深夜的首爾路上走。住的地方不是熱鬧的商業區而是學區，所以很多店家都關門了，只剩24小時的超商和消夜店。黃仁俊讓他在超商門外等，別進來，他摸不著頭緒，只是想，該不會要用以前大哥們那招吧。

還真的是。黃仁俊就拿了小小的巧克力蛋糕出來，還有兩瓶果汁，兩人在戶外座位區拆開包裝，小心翼翼要分食……不，分食之前，才想到沒蠟燭。黃仁俊從他口袋拿出一盒只剩兩根菸的菸盒，點著，就擱在菸灰缸上。只是要那點火光而已。因為黃仁俊不愛他抽菸，平時也只是為了和其他前輩有個交流才抽的。他記得就許了三個願望，然後才兩人一起分蛋糕，你一口我一口的。看黃仁俊把即將燒完的菸捻熄，他吃完最後一口，心想就戒掉了喔，以後不抽了。

一頓飯飽足，吃得胃不能再撐，羅渽民放下叉子，再也吃不下了，投降。

「就在此刻呢，」李東赫揮揮手指，說，「帝努手機響了。」

「……跟那通電話有關？」李馬克問。

「不是，那通電話只是他爸而已，」李東赫說，「是手機殼。」

黃仁俊看到李帝努的手機殼，黑色的，右下角有哥德書法體的四個英文字母JENO，腦海裡就蹦出一個想法：這設計好像在哪看過。純色的、哥德體的、英文字母的，純色的、哥德體的、英文字母的，純色的、哥德體的、英文字母的……

『羅渽民，』黃仁俊突然站起來，『你手機給我看。』

『啊……？喔。』想都沒想，就把口袋裡的手機交給黃仁俊。

純色的、哥德體的、英文字母的。

粉紅色的、一樣的哥德體、英文字母，NANA。

『怎麼了？』羅渽民不解，他以自己全身上下擔保絕沒在外面偷人，手機也沒藏任何不能看的訊息，黃仁俊也都知道。但他不知道問題不在手機裡，而是手機外。

『為什麼你手機殼和帝努一樣？』黃仁俊說。

正好講完電話的李帝努聽到自己的名字被提起，也轉過來。

『一樣？沒、沒有一樣啊，他是黑色，我是粉紅色──』

『這不就是情侶手機殼嗎！？』黃仁俊大叫，抓著那支粉色手機對照李帝努的。李東赫大概是嫌火燒不夠旺，多喊一句：『哇，同樣的訂製款，不同的顏色呢。』

『不、不是情侶手機殼啊，這是他之前送我的──』羅渽民辯解道，但沒效，因為下一秒黃仁俊就把他手機丟進蛋糕裡。

『王八蛋！』黃仁俊流下兩行淚，咬著奇怪的發音，『你跟帝努拿情侶手機殼！我卻跟你不一樣！你什麼意思啊你！？你什麼意思！是嫌棄我嗎！？』

『我怎麼可能──』羅渽民趕緊救起手機，抹掉上面的巧克力：『你跟東赫不是也有一樣的手錶嗎！？你送他的！』

『那不一樣！』黃仁俊尖叫道。

『欸等一下、關我什麼事。』李東赫沒想到自己也惹火上身，頓時有點後悔。

『哪裡不一樣！？』羅渽民也跟著大喊。

『你根本不愛我！你不愛我！賤男人！』丟下這句大絕後，黃仁俊就哭著跑回臥房，甩上門，砰砰，牆上的畫也隨震動晃了三下。

「之後羅渽民就叫我們先回家了。」李東赫說。

「……你又是去給人家火上加油的。」李馬克總結。

「沒有！我有跟他說只是仁俊身體變化的關係！不是仁俊自己能控制的！」李東赫辯解道：「不然你聽過那個自以為大爺的人講過這種話嗎？」

這倒是。儘管黃仁俊非常明白自己是Omega，個性還是非常剛烈的，至少在外人面前都保持著直率的樣子。什麼羅渽民不愛我啊、不在乎我啊這種話，他們也不曾聽過。李馬克不是很懂懷孕的人到底會經歷些什麼，只問李東赫：「那後來怎麼樣？」

「我哪知道呢，反正羅渽民自己想辦法哄，」李東赫說，「不過回家前我有跟他說些技巧。」

「什麼技巧？」

「黃仁俊這種人就是欺善怕惡，不是用哄的，就是身體力行操一下就好。」

×

送走李帝努和李東赫後，羅渽民簡單收拾了下餐桌，把沒吃完的菜都裝進保鮮盒裡收進冰箱，碗盤泡水、關洗碗機，酒也順道冰起來，然後用紙巾把手機擦乾淨。又順便整理了下客廳，遙控器歸位，抱枕擺好，又去浴室放熱水。再去了玄關一個小櫃子拿出鑰匙。黃仁俊很少鬧這麼大脾氣，一鬧就把自己反鎖起來，不讓人找。

進房間後沒看到人，浴室也沒人影。他立刻就知道人在哪，打開房裡最大的衣櫃，就看一個哭得滿臉是淚的人縮在角落，和一堆毯子包在一起。肚子大得他沒辦法像以前那樣縮成一顆球，肚子就是一顆球。

「你當這是魔衣櫥嗎……」

他撥開厚重的大衣，把黃仁俊旁邊那堆毯子堆去一旁，在旁邊坐下。

想了想，不知道該怎麼起頭，這場爭執來得毫無理由，完全是黃仁俊單方面在鬧，沒有任何站得穩的動機。顯然挑起紛爭的人也自知理虧，低著頭都不敢看他，兩隻手像麻花辮扭成一個大結。羅渽民伸手，摸他右手的蛇紋，順著紋路，一格一格爬，想引起黃仁俊注意。

「你爸爸曾經跟我說小兒子被全家寵大的，要什麼有什麼，全家都得讓，國中的時候還曾經差點燒了同學，」羅渽民深吸一口氣，灌滿胸腔，再吐出，說，「他怕我丟下你跑掉，不只是因為接觸的場所很多奇奇怪怪的人誘惑很多……也怕我受不了你的脾氣跟任性，所以一直護著你。他說你是全家人的寶貝，寧可養你一輩子，也不要被外面的人拐走。

「任性倒是還好……脾氣大是真的，有時候我都不知道你為什麼生氣，大多時候都是我做錯了，可是我也不知道哪裡做錯，你也不直接跟我說。我喜歡你會抱著我說再多愛你一點，但這種你就不說，我就什麼都不知道。

「雖然你爸這樣說……但我還是想把你搶走，又不是第一天知道他說的那些問題，況且你以前對我那麼冷淡，也沒想過要放棄追你。而且你爸一定不知道，他從來不下廚的兒子會特地做情人節巧克力送來。

「……我想你也不是真的生氣吧。身體不舒服？……泡芙亂踢？」羅渽民摸他圓滾滾的肚子，光看都覺得沉，黃仁俊還堅持每天要自己去上班，不讓朴志晟載。他以為又像以前那樣，怕同事發現家庭背景，可黃仁俊卻說多點運動，平時才不會生病，不生病就不會給大家添麻煩。晚上睡覺時肚子重，睡不安穩，聽到羅渽民半夜回家的開門聲就睜眼，又再逼自己睡去，免得早上起不來。一天一天累積的睡眠不足讓他脾氣特別差，恨不得早點卸貨。

不知道挺這一顆大肚子擠地鐵要多辛苦，就算是只坐辦公桌的編輯，依然要跑上跑下的開會、採訪。在聽到醫生說「Omega這段時期情緒會較不穩」，就偏讓自己看起來更理智、體貼，除了前次打人鬧事外，平時還真是個溫溫順順的小孕夫。

還以為這些肺腑之言可以讓黃仁俊情緒穩一些，未料對方仍是低著頭，只不過不再哭了。羅渽民正要再說些什麼，黃仁俊便稍稍抬起頭，用蚊蚋般的音量說：「對不起。」

「……我沒生氣。」

「……手機……」

「擦擦就好了。」羅渽民說，「幸好我們把湯喝完了。」

他原只是想開開玩笑，緩頰氣氛一下，但這話說得黃仁俊又愧疚起來，滿腹酸，眼淚又在眼眶打轉匯集，只差閘門開啟洩洪而已。他趕緊打住，說，「沒事，那小事。」

要出衣櫃時，黃仁俊站不起來，在裡面縮太久，又大哭一場，力氣全沒了，還是羅渽民給抱出來的。現在黃仁俊身子軟軟的，儘管還是偏瘦，已經比以前好太多。羅渽民想都沒想，就抱去房間外的大浴室。

「就真的那麼氣我跟帝努拿一樣的手機殼？你跟李東赫好多情侶衣、情侶手錶，還背著我去吃麻辣鍋我都沒說話了，都不知道你醋吃比我還兇。」想想心裡還是不大平衡，羅渽民抗議道，然後脫掉黃仁俊上衣，也脫掉自己的。

「……就看不順眼。」黃仁俊坦承，隨即又澄清：「不是要你換手機殼的意思。」

「那不然？」羅渽民又叫脫掉他褲子和內褲，推他進浴缸去，然後撿起地上衣服全扔進洗衣籃裡。這次他有記得把衣服丟進洗衣籃了。接著脫光自己剩下的衣服，也踏進浴缸裡，轉過黃仁俊身子給他揉肩。

「就、就看不順眼而已，不用換，你繼續。」

「繼續什麼？」羅渽民手上加勁，壓對了點，換來黃仁俊舒服的喟嘆，舒緩了每天繃緊的雙肩。

「……用你的……手機殼。」

「聽起來好像不怎麼情願？」說著，手往下伸，揉揉他的腰，摸一把軟肉。

黃仁俊這幾個月來都有腰酸背痛的問題，肩膀兩邊也是又硬又僵。他手勁大，便悉數推開肩上淤積的氣結。熱水澡、按摩加上大哭一場，黃仁俊已經有點睏了。

這時，羅渽民貼過去頭靠在黃仁俊肩上，把他摟得更緊，肚子上已經有一條明顯的褐色班線，都是被泡芙撐大的。手再往下伸，摸到了兩股之間，聽見黃仁俊一聲悶吟，他沒停手，而是順著曲線爬下去，有意無意掃過兩腿間的器官，再到──

「我泡夠了，頭有點暈。」黃仁俊抓住他的手，作為施力點，爬出浴缸，趕快拿了條浴巾包住自己。

黃仁俊暈，羅渽民可不。他利索地從浴缸出來，身上還帶著水，一下扯掉黃仁俊緊緊揪住的白色浴巾，讓黃仁俊上身半趴在洗手台上，翹起渾圓的屁股。現在懷孕了該長肉的地方都好好地長了，才輕拍一下就像顆布丁彈。黃仁俊也沒傻到擺出這姿勢還不知道要幹嘛，今天亂發脾氣，羅渽民只要一頓操就可以解決，雖然心理有些委屈但也能接受。他像個赴死烈士，轉頭對羅渽民說：「……你輕點。」

「我自有分寸。」羅渽民說，在他耳後輕啄一下，指尖輕輕拍點他肚皮，好像在叫肚裡孩子別看。

舔了手指後，掰開黃仁俊白皙的臀瓣，直往殷紅小洞探去。好像在剝果肉似的，一點一點推開，他可熟悉黃仁俊的身體了。看那小洞又緊又熱的像未開墾過的處子地，一探花徑就知道都被操成他的形狀。

他沒多少耐心，確定夠濕了後就用自己全硬的陽具擦過泛水的穴口，上下摩擦，用龜頭撐開，進去幾小吋，又抽出。黃仁俊忍不住溢出幾聲悶哼：「要就快──嗯！」話沒說完就有個粗熱的東西捅進來，眼前一白，差點沒暈過去。黃仁俊不記得自己有這麼弱，才被重重捅一下，前面就開始滴水。

「急什麼？又不是不進去。」羅渽民扶好他的腰，手往前伸一摸，也發現不對勁。他壓低嗓音，手指沿著滴水的柱頭磨蹭，腰也隨著手的節奏前挺後收，說：「……小年糕，你是不是變太敏感了？」

「我、我……嗯、我不知道……嗯──」

這還遠遠不夠，才剛進去沒多久而已。羅渽民又舔又咬的，在他頸子和背上都留下紅印子，考慮到肚子大，稍微收了點力氣，以深埋的姿勢淺淺地插，但他這種可說是貼心至極的舉動對黃仁俊而言卻是種折磨，肉棒在體內像火一樣，一節一節破開他身子，頂到敏感處時還加快速度，惹得他叫喚連連。

「你慢一點、慢一點……」

「還好嗎？」

「……別一直頂那邊……啊！別頂！羅、啊啊啊──」

說別頂他偏要往那肏。

「欠肏。」羅渽民說，然後抓著他的腰，往自己恥骨這撞，臀肉都被拍紅了像櫻花凍一樣前前後後起浪，穴肉咬得緊，主人還說別頂，羅渽民看他是太久沒被操狠了才敢說這種話。

看來服得還不夠軟，黃仁俊姿態放得更低：「老公！慢一點慢一點啊──哼──不行、要噴、老公……求你、啊──……」

碎裂的呻吟隨即轉為小野獸般的尖叫，最軟最敏感的那塊就很爭氣地讓他被幹到射精，沒想到射這還不夠，鈴口隨即噴出淡黃色的液體，地毯都被噴濕了。雙腿不住打顫、發軟，羅渽民還不肯停，在應激期還不停抽插，插得黃仁俊連一句求饒都沒辦法講好。人真給他插得沒了力氣，腿全軟了，差點摔下去，羅渽民一下給他穩住，被絞得太爽，精液全射進去。

當然不可能一次就夠。羅渽民看黃仁俊被自己幹得尿失禁，更加興奮，把人抱去房間裡繼續幹。這次他讓黃仁俊躺在床上，可以舒舒服服地享受，雖然黃仁俊不這麼想。

自己肚子那麼大一個，這角度卻看盡了羅渽民線條分明的六塊腹肌，怎麼想怎麼生氣。不過羅渽民不給他分心的時間，兩手勾住他的腿，架在手臂上讓黃仁俊怎樣也闔不了腿，尤其是他被幹得吃不消、又哭又爽的模樣。懷孕期間唯一可惜的就是黃仁俊肚子大了，沒辦法看自己肉棒給他插得在肚皮上顯形的騷樣。但沒關係，懷孕也有懷孕的樂趣，像現在前列腺總被壓得他操幾下就能噴水。

絕對沒有人可以像他的小年糕一樣用這種純情的臉做淫亂的表情。

「很累……！別再、插了……！」

「你裡面不是這麼說的。」

「臭雞雞……！啊、啊嗯、好脹──好脹、要射了──」

「你不就喜歡大屌？乖啊，像以前那樣叫渽民哥哥來聽。」

「叫你去死！別頂了別頂了太爽了──啊啊啊啊啊！」

「寶貝你看，床單都是你噴的水啊，明明就很爽。」

「沒有！好熱、太大了太大了……」

「沒寶貝脾氣大啊。」

「對不起嘛……對不起、啊、好舒服……」

「別對不起啊，我又沒生氣。」羅渽民忍不住笑，低頭咬住黃仁俊堅挺的乳頭，再往上，連到鎖骨，牙齒輕輕地啃、肉棒重重地操，這才用嘴堵住黃仁俊高潮的叫聲。

好吧懷孕還有另一個壞處。

都還沒吻夠，黃仁俊就說壓到肚子了然後把他推開。

End.


End file.
